The herein described invention relates to vacuum cleaner accessories particularly for hand held vacuum nozzles commonly used with carpet/upholstery extractors.
Heretofore carpeted stairs have been vacuumed and/or deep cleaned by hot water extraction techniques using a relatively small hand held suction nozzle of approximately four to five inches in width. The nozzle is typically connected, by a flexible hose, to a vacuum source such as a vacuum cleaner or a hot water extractor. However, when vacuum cleaning or hot water extraction cleaning of carpeted stairs, it is difficult to adequately vacuum the inside corner (where the carpet transitions from the horizontal step to the vertical riser) and the outside corner (where the carpet transitions from the vertical riser to the horizontal step) because of the typical long straight suction inlet of the nozzle.
Further such straight suction inlets do not adequately accommodate the many irregular curves found in upholstered furniture.
The present invention is intended to overcome the inherent problems discussed above in a novel manner.
In accord with the invention disclosed and taught herein, a unique and novel accessory for converting the straight line suction inlet of the typical hand held suction nozzle into a convex or concave suction inlet is disclosed and taught.
Broadly, there is disclosed herein a suction nozzle adapter, that is frictionally retained within the straight line suction nozzle inlet and having an extended suction inlet of a convex, concave, or other arcuate shape. In the embodiment as illustrated herein teaches a convex suction inlet configured to approximate the inside corner radius of carpeted stairs and a concave suction inlet configured to approximate the outside curve of carpeted stairs.
In the preferred embodiment of the invention, separate suction inlet adapters are taught for the convex and concave configurations and each includes means for preventing over sprayed fluid from dripping onto the horizontal step when used with a typical hand held hot water extractor nozzle. However, an embodiment having both a convex and concave suction inlet is also disclosed.
Although the preferred embodiments taught herein relate to hand held carpet and upholstery extractor nozzles attached to a flexible suction hose, the invention as disclosed herein may also be adapted, by those skilled in the art and without inventive input, for use with a typical dry hand held vacuum cleaner or any other vacuuming nozzle, and is particularly useful for vacuuming household and/or automotive upholstery and carpets where curved surfaces exist.